


only then i am human, only then i am clean

by Macremae



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Incubus!Ryan, Jane plays matchmaker, M/M, Smut, but the plot is literally just "have sex", i mean there's kind of a plot, literally just smut, why is that not a tag yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macremae/pseuds/Macremae
Summary: There had never seemed to be a reason why everyone on station wanted to bang the living daylights out of Ryan. It was just... a thing. Space is black, stars are bright, and Ryan Dalias is attractive to literally everyone. The universe continues as normal.Except now it's laughing it's ass off, because turns out there was a reason after all.





	only then i am human, only then i am clean

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit guys. This fic has been over a year in the making, and so many people have helped me make it (finically) a finished product.
> 
> First off, a huge thanks to Rosie, who pitched the original headcanon back in the fandom's OG days. Thanks for providing literally the least likely, and yet greatest, plot hole fixer of all time.
> 
> Next, shoutout to Charlie, who wrote a huge chunk of the actual sexytimes in this fic. I've maybe written porn once, and the fact that it ever saw the light of day is probably thanks to me learning from you.
> 
> Finally, thank you to Bri, who finished up the smut and is one kickass beta. Google translate bows to you, my dude.

The thing most people forget about doctors is that, while they are in a separate category, they're still scientists.

What people also forget, is that scientists never really grow up, and are thus prone to doing potentially stupid things just to see what would happen.

You can probably already see where this is going.

Surprisingly, it started innocently enough. Things were excruciatingly slow in the infirmary, Jane was left unsupervised for more than three minutes, and somehow she and Ryan ended up looking at a sample of his blood to try and figure out why last week's cold had so thoroughly knocked the stuffing out of him.

So, a normal day. 

"I don't get it," Jane said, giving the holoscreen in front of her a death glare. 

Ryan, who was pretty indifferent to the whole thing, shrugged. "I guess it was just a really powerful virus."

"Yeah, I guess," Jane sighed. Then, her eyes flicked to a group of cells at the top of the screen. "Hold on... do those look weird to you?" She zoomed in on the area.

The cells were indeed different from the rest. While the cluster was surrounded by regular disk-shaped red and white blood cells, it itself was made up of rectangular purple ones.

Very familiar, rectangular purple ones.

"No way," Ryan said, shocked.

"Okay, I'm probably hallucinating, but I swear those look like-"

"Incuaovi cells, yeah," he finished.

Jane turned to Ryan, eyes wide. "You never mentioned you were part Incuaovi!"

"I- I never knew. What the actual hell?"

Jane peered closer at the cells. "They look kinda... drained. Um, quick question: how long has it been since you've done the horizontal monster mash?"

"What?!" Ryan squeaked, his face reddening.

"Their species survives off of sex, Ryan. C'mon."

"I- okay, fine, about four months."

"FOUR MONTHS?!"

"Oh my God, shut up."

"No, seriously!" Jane exclaimed. "That's like, four times as long as you should be able to go without banging someone. Even factoring in that it's only a small part of your DNA, how have you not gone into a frenzy or something?"

"I don't know, geez, keep your voice down!"

"Okay, sorry," Jane said. "But, I think the real question is: how did you not know? You're waaay past due to start on suppressors; did you never get any?"

"Well, my mom did start giving them to me when I was fourteen, but I thought it was just because I was always really... y'know. When I went to college I just stopped remembering to take them. I never felt any different."

Jane have him a look. "How much sex did you have in college?"

Ryan blushed harder and looked away. "Um... a lot."

"Mmhm."

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'll just take some suppressors again, no problem."

"Yeah, about that..." Jane said slowly. "So, it's Gavan mating season, and all our suppressors are being used for the underage ones. And, I mean, you are of legal age-"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'll figure something else out."

"Good. If I were a betting person-"

"You are."

"I would wager that you don't have a lot of time left before things get crazy."

"Don't worry," Ryan said assuredly, "I'll be fine."

So. 

About two weeks later, he woke up rock hard, covered in sweat, and with the very distinctive feeling that he had fucked up big time.

"What do you mean you just forgot?!" Jane hissed when a very uncomfortable looking Ryan explained the situation. "How do you forget about something like that?"

"I don't know, I just did! I've been busy!" he whispered back, trying very hard to keep his brain on track.

"Yeah, no kidding, but still! How hard is it to get laid?"

"I can't exactly just ask someone!"

"Ryan, every person on this station who likes guys would give both of their legs to have your head between where they used to be! Finding someone willing is the opposite of a problem!"

"Wha- they would? What?"

Jane facepalmed. "Jesus. You're so oblivious it's actually painful."

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Ryan asked desperately.

"Um," Jane thought for a moment, "okay, go hide someplace where you won't try to jump the first person you see. I'll call you when I find something."

"Jane, we live in a city in space. How am I supposed to find a place where no one goes?"

"I don't know, just-", a light bulb flashed on in her head, "I've got it! The you-know-what cargo bay!"

"What?! Are you crazy?"

"No! Akmazian's out chasing a lead, remember? He won't be back until who knows when. It's perfect!"

"Okay," Ryan began, "but I-"

"You'll be fine, it's the best we've got, just go!" Jane interrupted, pushing him out the infirmary door.

Miraculously, Ryan managed to make it to the cargo bay without shoving anyone up against a wall. Once inside, he paced back and forth nervously, tapping his fingers on his thighs. The dim light and dead quiet gave him plenty of room to think. Despite the less than stellar situation, Ryan still thanked his lucky stars that the bay's regular inhabitant wasn't there.

Not only would the flirtatious asshole seeing him like this, this scatterbrained and flustered and goddamned needy, be absolute hell, but considering the kind of dreams he'd been having concerning said asshole (which involved most of what a very nonhuman part of his brain was now ardently promoting), things would quickly go downhill.

Or uphill, said the nonhuman part

He had to keep moving in some way; keep his mind off the gnawing heat in the pit of his stomach, and the buzzing itch beneath his too-tight feeling skin. It was absolute torture, in a sort of sickly pleasurable way.

"Godammit," Ryan cursed aloud.

"Language," drawled a voice from behind him.

Shit, said Ryan's brain. Fuck me senseless! said his everything else.

Spinning around to face the voice's source only confirmed Ryan's fears. 

"Mornin'," Akmazian said, a lopsided smirk playing on his face.

"U-um, hi," Ryan stuttered, half-heartedly trying to think of an exit strategy. 

"What're you doin’ down here?"

"Nothing," he answered too quickly. Double shit.

Literally any form of sexual intercourse would be great! the now entirety of his brain suggested helpfully.

By the grace of God, Ryan managed to form a coherent sentence. "I- I thought- I didn't know you would be back thi- this soon."

Akmazian raised an eyebrow, and Ryan felt a warmth rush to his face and between his thighs. Triple shit.

"Well, I am," Akmazian replied, looking much more attractive than any man in a cloak had the right to be. He frowned and narrowed his eyes. "Are y'alright? Y'seem kinda... off."

"I- I'm fine!" Ryan said in a strained voice, taking a few steps back. "Everything's great!"

Akmazian minimized the gap, and Ryan thought he saw an odd glint in his eyes. They were very close, he noted. 

"Really? Cause y'all are about as red as a tomato." 

"U- uh really? I- I didn't notice at all."

Akmazian gave a low chuckle. "Damn, you really are that bad at lying."

Ryan's eyes widened as it dawned on him: that fucker knew. "Jane told you!" he exclaimed. 

The smirk returned. "She might have mentioned why she needed those extra suppressors."

Ryan ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "Oh my God. I might actually kill her."

"How come?"

"I- because the fact that I'm like... this, is not something I want anyone to know!" 

Akmazian took another step forward, Ryan another one back, and felt his back hit a wall. Akmazian braced himself with an arm up against it, and leaned forward. 

"I don't know what you're talkin' about," he said huskily, "'cause I'm lovin' this side of you."

 

At this point, Ryan's erection was making itself painfully obvious, and his heart was thumping faster than that God-awful electronica that Jane liked.

Enough was enough. The logical, human part of his brain stepped out of the picture, and a very animalistic one happily took over.

"Fuck it," growled Ryan, and pulled Akmazian into a kiss so filthy it made a porno look like a Disney cartoon. Even the connection of lips had him feeling more energized than he had in months. Their tongues slid together and it wasn't long before teeth became involved. A bite to Akmazian's lower lip had him stepping impossibly closer and Ryan's heart pounded. 

When Akmazian's hips pressed against his, electricity flooded Ryan’s veins, and his back arched eagerly at the contact. His hands grasped at the front of Akmazian's shirt desperately as he rolled his hips, aching for more friction. 

Akmazian gently pried his lips away and Ryan actually whimpered in protest, but a hand tangled in the back of his hair held him back from chasing Akmazian's lips. Ryan desperately wanted to drop to his knees and beg Akmazian to take him right there, but between the hand in his hair and Akmazian’s knee, where he had wedged it between Ryan's legs and had his thigh pressed to Ryan's erection, he was unable to do any more than abortively thrust against Akmazian's leg. The contact wasn't enough. 

“Look at you,” Akmazian teased breathlessly, “you really need this don't ya?”

“S- shut up and kiss me.” The aggression in his voice was lost in the broken moan Ryan let out when Akmazian shifted his thigh slightly and a new wave of energy mixed with desperation passed through his body. 

Akmazian ghosted his lips over the sensitive spot where Ryan's jaw met his neck and his stubble scraped intoxicatingly against the skin there. “Tell you what, darlin’,” he began, “‘m gonna tease ya, ‘til that pretty little mouth a’ yours can't speak anymore.” Ryan shivered and whined as Akmazian's voice husked in his ear. “And then, if you've been real good,” he continued, “‘m gonna fuck you up against this wall until you can't remember your own name.”

“Please,” Ryan whined, his hands balling up Akmazian's shirt at the shoulders as he felt teeth scraping along the side of his neck before Akmazian sucked an impressively purple mark there. Akmazian relaxed the hand holding Ryan's head in place, cupping his face instead, and allowed his other hand to wander down to the waistband of Ryan's pants. Instantly, Ryan's hand came to grip Akmazian's wrist and guide his hand down to cup his erection. The contact sent a fresh spark of adrenaline and desire through Ryan's system, and he rubbed himself desperately against Akmazian's large palm. 

Much to Ryan's dismay, Akmazian pulled his hand away all too soon. His disappointment was short lived however, when he felt calloused fingertips brushing the delicate skin of his lower abdomen as Akmazian set to work at unfastening his pants. Ryan wrestled with his shirt that had already ridden up quite a ways, and pulled it over his head. 

“Ak—” Ryan gasped as Akmazian took full advantage of his missing shirt to kiss and suck at Ryan's collar bones. Ryan had never considered his nipples to be particularly sensitive, but there was no way to hide the embarrassingly loud moan that escaped his lips when Akmazian's stubbled cheek brushed over one of the raised nubs.

“Nice n’ loud for me aren't ya’ darling?” Akmazian hummed, before licking over and sucking on Ryan's right nipple. The wanton cry he received and the way Ryan's hips rolled desperately against Akmazian's still clothed thigh made the outlaw himself let out a small breathy noise of approval. “God you're perfect.”

“Touch me,” Ryan half moaned half growled, pulling on Akmazian’s hair insistently, “Please Akmazian, I need you to touch me.”

Ever obliging, Akmazian removed his shirt, revealing a toned chest and shoulders, and dropped to his knees in front of Ryan. He mouthed above the waistband of Ryan's boxer briefs before dragging them down with his teeth, lips trailing from the top of the doctor’s hip and down his thigh.

Ryan held his breath in anticipation. His cock was hard and leaking, and the way Akmazian was looking up at him, almost hungrily, made the heat coiling in his stomach and the blush in his cheeks burn white hot.

Akmazian kissed and sucked along Ryan's hips and thighs. He left a trail of impressive purple marks, and red skin where his stubble had rubbed against it, before pausing with his lips brushing the side of Ryan's swollen length. “Want me to help you with this, doctor?” Akmazian teased, peppering Ryan's cock with small, suckling kisses from the base to the tip. 

Letting out a choked noise in response, Ryan’s hands found their way to Akmazian's head and held it in place while he nudged his dick eagerly against Akmazian's lips, which were frustratingly not parted enough for him to gain entry to the other’s mouth. 

“Patience, darlin,” Akmazian scolded, taking Ryan's hands in his own and guiding them to rest against the wall. “If you can't keep your hands to yourself I might have to restrain you.” Ryan whined and Akmazian thought for a minute, “Another time maybe.” He smirked and took the tip into his mouth.

The wet heat around his dick felt amazing, and Ryan couldn't help the slight thrust into Akmazian's mouth that was cut short by the other holding his hips firmly to the wall. As Akmazian used one hand to work himself over and the other to keep Ryan pinned to the wall, he used his tongue to tease at the slit as he worked his mouth enthusiastically over Ryan's length. 

“Oh mon dieu,” Ryan gasped, and Akmazian looked up from his task raising an eyebrow in interest. “Ta bouche, ah mon cher, je te veux. Je t’en prie, prends moi!”

Akmazian moaned around Ryan's dick, and pulled off agonizingly slow. He kissed his way up Ryan's torso and neck before finally making it to his mouth. 

“Well aren't y’all talkative,” Akmazian teased, punctuating the remark with a nip at Ryan's earlobe. 

“Crisse, cheri, tu vas me rendre fou. Depêches-toi, je veux que tu me touche.” Had he been any more capable of thought at this point, Ryan would have internally kicked himself for letting the French slip out, but as it stood, he didn't think he could hold out much longer if Akmazian kept moving his hips like that. 

Akmazian kissed Ryan almost tenderly, squeezing a handful of his ass in one hand and teasing at his nipples with the other. “I’m not sure I caught that darlin’. Would ya care to repeat it in English for me?”

“Akmazian,” Ryan whined, as his hips twitched desperately against Akmazian's still clothed erection, “fuck me.”

Akmazian's reaction was near instant. Fumbling for the tube of lube he had slipped into his pocket earlier, just in case, he stepped out of his pants and slicked up two fingers. 

Ryan whined and wiggled his hips eagerly, as Akmazian teased at his entrance. “J’ai besoin de toi,” he moaned, “j’veux t’sentir me dedans.”

Despite Akmazian not understanding him when Ryan babbled in French, the result was favourable. When Akmazian finally gave up teasing and pressed a finger inside, the mix of energy and pleasure that flooded Ryan's system caused him to bite down on the other’s shoulder as he cried out. 

“You like that, Dalias?” Akmazian breathed into his ear. 

“Oui,” Ryan whined in response, “oui, j’en veux plus. En donne moi plus, je te pries.”

“I can't even be annoyed at not understandin’ you when you're like this. Just hold nice ‘n’ still for me, Ryan” Akmazian pressed a kiss that was almost tender against Ryan's temple, and continued to finger him. As he worked him open Akmazian found Ryan's prostate as he felt the doctor’s body jolt under his hands, and heard Ryan cry out. 

“Oh my god Akmazian, right there, please!”

He rubbed over the spot again, and Ryan let out a broken sob of pleasure. “You're so beautiful when you're like this, darling,” Akmazian mumbled against Ryan's lips, “falling apart for me so nice and pretty.”

“Ak please,” Ryan whined as Akmazian's fingers continued to massage his prostate to the point where he thought he might come undone, “j’veux que tu me baisse.”

“What's that darlin’?”

“Fuck me already!” A tremor ran through Ryan's whole body as Akmazian pulled his fingers out and kissed along his neck and jaw. 

“Well…” Akmazian said breathlessly as his teeth scraped over Ryan's shoulder, “since you asked so nicely.” He rolled on the condom that he'd had on hand since this started, and let his hands slip down to firmly grip Ryan’s ass. He lifted Ryan up, pinning him against the wall with his hips, and Ryan’s legs moves automatically to wrap around him tightly as his arms went to wrap around his neck. Ak lined himself up carefully with Ryan's hole before slowly pressing in.

The stretch of Akmazian’s length finally filling him was amazing. Ryan tucked his face into the crook of the other man’s neck and let out a muffled whimper. At the same time Akmazian let out a groan as they settled into each other, taking a moment to get used to the feeling. 

“Oh my god, please move,” Ryan finally gasped, another shudder of pleasure running through him. 

“Fuck, okay hang on, darlin’.” Akmazian adjusted his feet and his grip on Ryan’s before rocking into him slowly. Another choked of moan was muffled in his shoulder and Ryan’s nails scratched along the muscular expanse of Akmazian’s shoulders. 

“Do that again.”

Akmazian nipped at his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. “Say please.”

Ryan couldn’t even bring himself to argue as the feeling of hot breath next to his face caused him to arch his back desperately. “Please,” he gasped, “please keep moving. I need, ah- I need you.”

The break in Ryan’s voice shook Akmazian, and he let out a soft groan as he began to fuck into him in earnest. Ryan moaned loudly as Akmazian fucked him against the wall, the cold metal at his back contrasting deliciously with the warm skin at his front. With every thrust he could feel a burst of energy run under his skin like an electric current. He clung tighter to Akmazian with his arms, and moved his hips slightly, doing his best to meet Akmazian’s thrusts. Akmazian moaned at the movements.

“Ngh, fuck, darlin’s, that’s... You feel so damn good.” Akmazian hoisted him up a little higher, changing the angle slightly and getting a better grip, and suddenly each thrust was hitting right against Ryan’s prostate, and Ryan couldn’t help but cry out.

“Merde! Juste là! J'ai besoin de plus!”

“You sound damn pretty, baby, but I can’t understand a word of it,” Akmazian groaned out. “If you want me to do somethin’, I’m afraid you’re gonna have to translate.” Ryan whined.

“More, please, I need... fuck, don’t stop. I need more.”

“If you insist,” Akmazian replied, his lips brushing Ryan’s ear before picking up the pace, thrusting into him even harder. Akmazian was pretty sure the resulting keening moan this drew from Ryan was the best sound he had ever heard. Ryan, meanwhile, hadn’t felt this energized in months. He was practically buzzing with energy, and it only got more intense the closer he got. And with the way Akmazian was still pounding against his prostate, and the delicious friction of his cock trapped between their bodies, he knew it wouldn’t be long.

“Please, please Ak, I’m so close.”

“Me too, fuck, I- me too. God, Ryan.” Of all the incredible sensations, it was Akmazian moaning his name that pushed Ryan to the edge.

“Dites-le encore. Dites mon nom à nouveau,” he groaned.

“What’s that, darlin’?” Akmazian panted out.

“My name. I want to hear you say my name again. Ak, please.”

“That so? You like it when I say your name, Ryan?” Ryan whimpered and nodded, not trusting himself to form coherent words. “In that case, Ryan, I think I can oblige.” The movement of his hips sped up again, and Ryan knew Ak was just as close as he was. “Ryan,” Akmazian breathed against his skin. “Ryan, Ryan, fuck, Ryan.” That last, desperate, almost reverent repetition, and the particularly hard thrust that accompanied it, were enough to send Ryan over the edge. He bit into Akmazian’s shoulder, muffling his wordless cry. Akmazian followed him a few seconds later, overwhelmed by the feeling of Ryan tightening around him.

They stayed there for a moment, panting heavily, before Ryan let his legs slide from around Akmazian’s waist, his feet dropping to the floor. Neither of them moved until Akmazian was fairly confident his legs were steady enough for him to avoid falling over, at which point he silently led Ryan to his bed in one of the large shipping containers. It was only a mattress on the floor, topped with a pile of blankets, but Ryan couldn’t find it in himself to complain. Not when Akmazian was so wonderfully warm laying there next to him, and he felt so energized.

When Ryan saw him beginning to doze off, he pressed a lingering kiss to Akmazian’s shoulder and sat up. “I'm gonna go check in with Jane,” he said softly, “but if you can make it up to my quarters, my bed’s a lot more comfortable.”

Akmazian looked considerably more awake at this, and brushed some of Ryan’s (now even more untamable than usual) hair out of his eyes as he smiled. “Can't think of anywhere I’d rather be, darlin’.”

Ryan felt his cheeks burn and ducked his head, pushing his glasses back into place. He quickly found his clothes and redressed, and tried to smooth down his hair as best he could. Before leaving, he glanced back at Akmazian, who was propped up on one elbow and watching him with an almost fond look on his face. 

“What?” he asked, and Akmazian responded with a wink.

“Anyone ever tell y’all, you've got the prettiest damn eyes?”

Ryan pushed up his glasses again at this and blushed harder. He rolled his eyes good naturedly. “God, you are such a dork. I'll see you in a bit.”

Akmazian had never gotten dressed so fast in his life.

\--

When Ryan slipped into the infirmary, Jane was waiting for him. She took one look at the already visible marks on his neck and grinned. 

“Nice hickey,” she said smugly. Ryan opened his mouth to shoot back a retort (probably something involving where she could shove her chronic need to meddle in his personal life), but was cut off when Jane suddenly let out a startled yelp. “Whoa- Ryan, what the fuck happened to your eyes?”

Ryan blinked in confusion, and Jane shoved her com in front of his face. She pulled up its camera feature, and Ryan blinked again before sucking in a breath sharply. 

“What the…”

His eyes, usually a deep, almost inky, blue, were now somehow glowing bright red. His pupils had narrowed to catlike slits, and were fanned by flecks of gold.

They were, decidedly, not human eyes.

“I- I guess that's a side effect?” he said weakly, wondering how many other people had noticed. Jane pulled her com away and nodded firmly. 

“What did he do? Bang it out of you or something?”

Ryan made a small screeching noise and glared at her. “No! Also, hey, thanks for telling him about that! Asshole.”

Jane shrugged shamelessly. “It worked, didn't it?”

“Whatever,” he huffed, and crossed his arms. “Is anyone dying at the moment?”

“No-”

“Is anyone _in danger_ of dying at the moment?”

“Not that I know of?”

“Great. I'm getting breakfast. Try not to set anything on fire, please.”

Jane gave him a look that promised there would be at least seven fire code violations by the time he got back. “I thought you already ate something today.”

Ryan responded with his usual tactic of deflecting smartass comments, to which Jane flipped him the bird right back, before quirking an eyebrow as walked out the door.

“Uh, Ry-guy, you do know the food court is in the opposite direction, right? That's the way to the living quarters.”

Ryan turned and suddenly shot her a very un-Ryan-like grin, his eyes glowing intensely for a moment. There was a strange, almost humming quality to his voice as he replied coyly, “I know.”

Jane’s face contorted into a look that was a memorable mix of confusion, concern, incredulousness, and more than a little bit of pride. She shook her head and sighed. 

Tomorrow was going to be amazing.


End file.
